gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sonny Forelli
Sonny Forelli was a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (set in 1986) and mentioned in The Introduction, a prequel from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (set in 1992). Sonny is the Don of the Forelli Family, with Vice City Police Department criminal files stating that he came to power young. Sonny's businesses includes Marco's Bistro and drug dealing. Sonny was voiced by Tom Sizemore. Background Early Life Sonny Forelli was born and raised in Liberty City. Sonny joined and became the Don of the Forelli Family at a young age according to the Vice City Police Department criminal files. During his younth he became a good friend of Tommy Vercetti, though Sonny's feelings toward Tommy's changed over the time, due to Tommy's rise inside the family, and turned into jealousy. The Ambush In 1971, Sonny had led Tommy into an ambush in Harwood (located in Liberty City), telling Tommy he was to assassinate a key mobster. Tommy survived the ambush but was arrested by the Liberty City Police Department and imprisoned. Sonny continued in his various illegal activities, which by 1986 are believed to be rackeetering, gambling, unions, corruption and prostitution, making the Forelli family the most powerful Mafia family at that time. Events of GTA Vice City Tommy's release Upon Tommy's release, Sonny decides to send him down south. Through his contact in Vice City, Ken Rosenberg a lawyer they organize a drug deal with the Vance Crime Family, which leads to an ambush resulting in the deaths of Forelli mobsters Harry and Lee and Vance Crime Family boss Victor Vance. Tommy later informs Sonny of the ambush, with Sonny reacting angrily, seemingly holding Tommy responsible for the recovery of the money regardless of whose fault it was. 'Behind the scenes' Ken Rosenberg later begins to employ Tommy Vercetti and helps him establish himself in the city, introducing him to a number of the cities key people, including Colonel Juan Cortez, who helped Rosenberg set up the deal, and real estate mogul Avery Carrington. Rosenberg, fearing Sonny, stays in his office for a number of days, but does send Tommy to intimidate two jurors prosecuting Sonny's cousin Giorgio. Sonny allows Tommy to establish a business empire in the city, in order for Tommy to repay his debt. Tommy, however, continues to expand his business empire and manages to extract revenge for the ambushed drug deal, killing Gonzalez and the cities drug baron, Ricardo Diaz. Tommy, however, fails to give Sonny his cut, resulting in Sonny sending some of his men to collect money from Tommy's numerous businesses. Death Tommy, expecting Sonny to arrive after his collectors were killed, prepares to give Sonny counterfeit money printed at his print works. Sonny, however, reveals that Lance Vance, Tommy's friend, has joined forces with him and informed him of Tommy and Ken Rosenberg's plan. Being forwarned about Tommy's deception, Sonny came to the Vercetti estate prepared with a large number of gunmen to take over the business for the Forelli Family. A huge gun fight erupts, during which Sonny finally confirms Tommy's suspicions that he was in fact set up in 1971. The shootout concludes with the deaths of Lance and Sonny, alongside countless Forelli Family mobsters. Legacy Salvatore Leone, the Don of the Leone Family, in 1992 informs Johnny Sindacco of the Sindacco Family that the death of Sonny Forelli dealt a severe blow to the Forelli Family, allowing the Sindacco Family to gain a signifigant amount of power in Liberty City. Salvatore states that since Sonny's death, criminals such as the Sindacco Family think that they can rule the Forellis' former businesses. A film about Sonny's life, entitled "Sonny Forelli: A True Story" is advertised in Liberty City in 1998. Development Sonny Forelli is voiced by Tom Sizemore. His name is similar to Miami Vice character Sonny Crockett, whilst his temper is similar to Santino Corleone (known as Sonny) from The Godfather novel and film series. Sonny Corleone also voices opinions about becoming involved in the heroin trade, as Sonny does, although Sonny Forelli wishes to deal in drugs in general, not just heroin. VCPD Crime Tree Record *Head of Forelli Crime Family. *Major crime family in Liberty City. *Believed to have major influence in racketeering, gambling, union trouble, corruption and prostitution. *Came to power young. *Thought to have ordered several mob killings, including Harwood incident. *Only minor charges have ever stuck. Thought to be interested in entering narcotics trade, traditionally a no go area for Liberty City mob. *Phone records reveal calls to home address of Ken Rosenberg. *Notoriously poor taste in clothes. Mission appearances ;GTA Vice City *In The Beginning (Boss) *An Old Friend (Boss) *Jury Fury (Post-mission phone call) *Rub Out (Post-mission phone call) *Shakedown (Post-mission phone call) *Recruitment Drive (Post-mission phone call) *Keep Your Friends Close... (Killed) Gallery SonnyForelli-Artwork.png|Concept Artwork of Sonny Forelli. de:Sonny Forelli es:Sonny Forelli fi:Sonny Forelli it:Sonny Forelli nl:Sonny Forelli pl:Sonny Forelli pt:Sonny Forelli Forelli, Sonny Forelli, Sonny Forelli, Sonny Forelli, Sonny Forelli, Sonny Forelli, Sonny Forelli, Sonny